ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To War!
Plot Orbiting Earth is the Chimerian Hammer. Inside Ben as Humungousaur is fighting Vilgax. He punches Vilgax who takes two steps back and punches Humungousaur. Humungousuar goes Ultimate.\ (Ultimate Humungousaur): How do you like this, Vilgy? (Vilgax): Give the Ultimatrix to me, now! (Ultimate Humungousaur): Not gonna happen. He fires missles at Vilgax. Rook is nearby fighting off Vilgax's robots. Then time stops. Except for Rook. '' (Rook): I bet you are wondering how it came to this? I will tell you. It all happened after Vilgax started invading Earth... ''Ben and Rook are fishing with Grandpa Max. (Ben): This is fun, Grandpa. (Rook): I concur, Magister. (Max): The pleasures all mine. Then a shadow looms over the three. They all look up and see the Chimerian Hammer. (Ben): Vilgax's ship! (Rook): Vilgax is here? (Max): I've got a bad feeling about this. Ben transforms. '' (Way Big): Come on, Rook. Let's go pound Vilgax! ''Then Way Big reverts. (Ben): Huh? Omnitrix? What happened. (Omnitrix): To'kustar DNA corrupted. Estimated repair time: 42 Hours. (Ben): 42 hours!?? I can't wait that long! (Rook): Without the use of Way Big, how will defeat Vilgax? (Ben): Good question. Grandpa, contact Gwen and Kevin. Me and Rook are going to make a house call. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies off with Rook on his back. Jetray blasts a hole in the Chimerian Hammer. Ben reverts. (Rook): You go left. Ben nods. Rook goes right. And Ben goes left. Soon, Ben sees Liam. (Ben): Liam? What are you doing aboard Vilg- Liam kicks Ben into a wall. (Ben): Cheater. Ben transforms. (Rath): Rath! Lemmie tell ya somethin' Liam! Nobody kicks Rath into a wall when he is unprepared without getting a major beating! Rath tackles Liam. Liam kicks Rath into the celing. Rath burst into a higher level. There Vilgax is standing. Rath times out. (Ben): Vilgax! What's your plan now? (Vilgax): Hmm. You got here 2 minutes eariler than I estimated. I will have to give Psychobos more time. In the mean time... (Ben): Psychobos?? Vilgax tries to punch but Ben rolls out of the way. He slaps down the Omnitrix. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack? I wanted Big Chill! Fasttrack runs right into Liams kick. He lands in front of Vilgax. Vilgax is about to stomp Ben but Rook shoots 5 arrows into Vilgax's chest. Vilgax pulls them out easily. He laughes. (Vilgax): Hello again, Rook. Liam. Liam attacks Rook with his elbow blades. Fasttrak gets up and transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Give up, Vilgax! I always win. (Vilgax): Not this time. Vilgax punches Four Arms 10 feet away. Four Arms gets up and charges towards Vilgax who just kicks him. (Four Arms): Oof!! Vilgax picks up Four Arms by his head. He chuckles. He then throws him into the wall. Vilgax activates an intercom. (Vilgax): You better be ready, Doctor! Or death will be your reward! Vilgax turns to see a red hot NRG punch him. Vilgax stumbles back. NRG reverts. Ben runs away with Rook following. Vilgax stops Liam from following. (Vilgax): Don't pursue. Go get me my pet's project. Ben, as Diamondhead, and Rook are fighting Vilgax's robots in a hanger. Diamondhead fires crystal shards into the last 2. He reverts. Then the Rustbucket III flies in and lands. Gwen, Kevin and, Max run out. '' (Max): Ben! Are you okay? (Ben): Fine. (Kevin): Where's Vilgax? (Ben): I would say we lost him but he kinda let us get away. For some reason. I don't know! Stop staring at me! What's wrong? ''Gwen pulls out a mirror and Ben's face is bruised and battered. (Ben): Nevermind that. Psychobos is aboard the ship and he's building something for Vilgax! (Gwen): Let's go. Ben and co. are running down hallways and find a lab where Liam is running off with a box. Psychobos is on the ground unconcious. Ben transfrorms into Fasttrack and runs after Liam. (Rook): Ben! Wait! In the throneroom Liam runs in and hands the box to Vilgax just as Fasttrack punches Liam knocking him out. Fasttrack reverts. '' (Vilgax): Too late, Tennyson. ''Vilgax lifts the Ultimatrix out of the box. (Vilgax): It's mine now. Gwen runs in and grabs the Ultimatrix with mana. She throws to Ben. Ben takes off the Omnitrix and puts on the ultimatrix. He selects Humungousaur. Vilgax's robots burst in. Rook starts fighting them. Humungousaur ''punches Vilgax who takes two steps back and punches Humungousaur. Humungousuar goes Ultimate.'' (Ultimate Humungousaur): How do you like this, Vilgy? (Vilgax): Give the Ultimatrix to me, now! (Ultimate Humungousaur): Not gonna happen. He fires missles at Vilgax. (Rook): Gwen! Help! (Gwen): Ignis Qui Magneticum Impulsum!! A wave a blue energy envelops the robots shutting them off. Meanwhile Kevin charges at Vilgax who swats him away. Ultimate Humungousaur punches Vilgax. (Vilgax): Chimerian Hammer! Plot a course for Vilgaxia! The ship starts flying away from Earth. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Running won't work! Vilgax laughes. (Vilgax): Run? Don't make me laugh! Vilgax and Liam teleport away as Vilgaxia comes into view. There they see a satelite with a big space cannon. ''Ult. Humungousaur reverts.'' (Ben): Crud! The laser shoots the chimerian Hammer destroying it. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Dr. Psychobos (cameo) Villians *Vilgax *Liam Aliens With Omnitrix *Way Big (first reapperance; cameo) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Rath *Fasttrack (first reappearance; x2) *Four Arms (first reappearance) *NRG (first reappearance) *Diamondhead (first reappearnace) With Ultiamtrix *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) Trivia *The way Rook stops time is a parody of Ultimate Spider-Man. Category:Episodes